


disasters in modern comings-of-age (the party don't start till i walk in)

by brothmobile



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, aged up characters bc sexy times, and moody and billy are just here to turn up, and the rest of the avonlea gang!, diana and cole are the best and worst best friends, gilbert's on a mission, in which anne is in denial (per usual), jerry is a disaster, radical compassion is writing better sex for your characters than you've ever had yourself lol, ruby and jane can't dance, the kids are party ANIMALS, tillie gets everyone drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22033102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brothmobile/pseuds/brothmobile
Summary: "Through the crowd of bodies, Anne catches Ruby and Jane doing a shimmy to Big Ole Freak and has the full-force realization that white girls really cannot dance."an anne and gilbert can't stop hooking up at parties modern au
Relationships: Diana Barry/Jerry Baynard, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 26
Kudos: 542





	disasters in modern comings-of-age (the party don't start till i walk in)

**Author's Note:**

> tw: lighthearted discussions of alcohol use

Anne doesn’t remember when it happened the first time, but she remembers perfectly _how_ it happened. 

She’d walked into the rugby house party ready to have a good time. Gossiped, laughed, danced with the girls, drank _a lot_ of raspberry liqueur. In fact, she was having a _great_ time. 

Then Gilbert had found her. He’d yanked on her ponytail and they’d bickered, and the next thing she knew they were dancing, and then she was on the sink in the bathroom, coming _hard_ with his hand down her panties and his mouth whispering _exceedingly_ indecent things into her ear. Then, shamefully, she had gone home with him, had the hottest sex she’d had up till that point in her twenty-one years of life, and in the morning she’d run out as quietly as she could.

To her dismay, Anne remembers the next time, and the time after that, and the time after that just as clearly.

* * *

(9:47pm) _cole im a lil worried about anne_

(9:47pm) _also can u bring doritos when u come over_

(9:50pm) ya what kind?

(9:50pm) and oh shit? whats up

(9:52pm) _cool ranch ty <3 _

(9:52pm) _and idk shes saying shes got a plan to not hook up w gilbert tn_

(9:52pm) _but she wont tell me what it is_

(9:53pm) _and she looks a little..._

(9:53pm) _well_

(9:53pm) _she’s beating her face so hard w a beauty blender im scared shes gonna hurt herself_

* * *

Honestly, it’s beyond ridiculous at this point. She and Gilbert Blythe weren’t even friends—he had just shown up in her friend group one day with Jerry and everyone _immediately_ just thought the sun shone out of his dick. Well, she didn’t buy the hype, to say the least. From day one, it seemed like he was always doing stuff to goad her, making wisecracks about her hair and calling her _Carrot Top_ and _generally just being a pain the ass_ ,and she was ashamed to say that it worked more often than not.

Which is why Anne didn’t understand why drunk-her was always trying to hop into bed with him! This... _horrible configuration_ between them had transpired at least twice a month for the past three months and Anne is putting a stop to it _tonight._

“No more!” she declares. “Tonight the curse of Gilbert Blythe will be lifted, and I shall be a free woman, again!”

“Put the beauty blender down before you hurt someone. And remind me what the problem with hooking up with Gilbert is again? He’s nice,” Diana says. “Also Cole’s bringing Cool Ranch.”

“ _Fuck yeah._ And Diana, are you kidding me?" Anne scoffs. "Gilbert Blythe is _the worst._ He’s so smarmy and pretentious and fake-nice, like, _buys organic cheese for the whales or some shit,_ and he _knows_ he’s stupidly pretty so he thinks he can get away with whatever he wants-”

“Okay...so I’m hearing the real problem is you still wanna get _all up in on that._ ” 

“ _No,_ Diana, _I-_ ”

“Oh, Cole’s here!”

* * *

(10:17pm) _g-dog_

(10:17pm) _can u_ _remind me to put in my contacts before we leave the house_

(10:20pm) ok don’t call me that first of all

(10:20pm) also ? i thought that’s what the sticky note on the door was for

(10:21pm) _well i cannot SEE it if im not wearign mes contacts_

(10:23pm) ...what’s the point then?

(10:24pm) _look im TRYING_

(10:24pm) _also wats ur plan if we run into anne tn_

(10:24pm) _u tryna *eyes emoji* *smirk emoji* *tongue emoji*_

(10:26pm) gross jerry

(10:26pm) and i don’t know…try to talk to her i guess? she’s sending me super mixed signals

(10:26pm) but we’ll see

(10:26pm) agh i feel like she hates me

(10:29pm) _she definitely hates u_

(10:31pm) _also_

(10:32pm) _g-dude_

(10:32pm) _do u think diana will think this is douchey????_ [picture of BOYFRIEND MATERIAL shirt]

(10:34pm) yes

(10:34pm) why do you even have that?

* * *

“Ohhh my god Diana I LOVE to dance!! DANCE WITH ME SWEET DIANA!!!!”

“ _Anne WATCH OUT-”_

Okay, so The Plan (Planne?) is not going exactly to plan. 

The Planne was to _not get drunk,_ find beloved slut Moody Spurgeon, and have the most convincing dance-floor-makeout of her life in Gilbert Blythe’s line of sight. So far, she was not doing so hot.

She’d walked in and was immediately offered a drink ( _in her defense,_ Tillie made Long Island iced tea) and she’d taken it, deciding then that she would have one _and only one._ She had gotten so caught up in saying hi and talking to everyone—Jane impulse bought a _Bird scooter—_ that she lost track of how many iced teas she’d had.

And now she was here, spinning around and _drunkity drunk like a skunk on funk._

“Gil! Jerry! Over here!” Josie yells over the music, and Anne gasps, freezing in her tracks _. Josie Pye, you bitch._

Anne grabs Cole by the shoulders and whispers in his ear, “Cole. I must go to the bathroom. Tell no one.” She flees.

* * *

(11:27pm) _cole_

(11:27pm) _cole_

(11:27pm) _cple_

(11:27pm) _just curios. do u_

(11:28pm) _hapen to see m**dy sp*rgeon anywehere_

(11:28pm) _also whats going on w diana n jerry!_

(11:29pm) _fheyre so cute 2getthwr i want them to b married NOW_

(11:31pm) anne wtf where r u????

(11:31pm) its been like

(11:31pm) 15 minutes

(11:32pm) i thought u were having the shit of ur life

(11:33pm) and ya moodys in the backyard but hes w billy and them

(11:33pm) i think theyre trying to set billys chest hair on fire?

(11:33pm) dianas ok

(11:33pm) but jerry asked her to feel his shirt 

(11:34pm) and said it was made of boyfriend material

(11:34pm) so shes not talking to him rn

(11:48pm) ? anne u ok

* * *

“ _Bro!_ I can’t believe that fucking worked!” The guys around Billy guffaw as he frantically tamps out the flames on his torso. 

Anne sashays—stumbles—towards the group and sidles up to Moody, who's snapchatting the ordeal.

“Hello, Moodles,” she says, hopefully in her best girl-who’s-gonna-get-it voice.

“Anne!” Moody side hugs her in greeting. “What’s up, girl?”

There’s a pause as her brain buffers. “Oh, you know...just enjoying...things.” Shit, _why_ did she not think about what she would do once she got here?

Luckily, Moody picks up the vibe—he owns the title of beloved slut for a reason—and asks, “You wanna dance?”

 _God bless you Moody Spurgeon!_ “Let’s do it, Moods!” 

They make their way into the house, which is now even fuller than before. Through the crowd of bodies, Anne catches Ruby and Jane doing a shimmy to Big Ole Freak and has the full-force realization that _white girls_ _really cannot dance._

She pulls Moody to a stop in the living-room-slash-dancefloor as the music changes to a remix of a Robyn song. They start to move together and, to be honest, it’s a little weird, but she’s drunk and Moody looks like he’s having a good time so she goes with it.

As they continue dancing, Anne lets go and starts to enjoy the music and the heat of the bodies around her, starts to enjoy the haze of her drunkenness, her heartbeat thrumming warmly in her chest. She wraps her arms around Moody’s shoulders and feels his hands move along her hips, and the pair sways back and forth, moving in closer and closer.

Moody, reliably, ducks his head down to her ear and slurs, “You wanna make out?” She nods and he’s sticking his tongue down her throat in the next beat, which Anne supposes is not altogether unpleasant, but she does start to wonder what Cole and Diana are up to. Moody breaks from her mouth and starts going to town on her neck, and Anne takes a second to scan around the room for her friends. 

Fuck _._ _Of course,_ she makes eye contact with Gilbert Blythe, who’s talking to a heavily gesticulating, forlorn-looking Jerry, and even in the darkness she can see the way he raises his eyebrows at her. Anne snaps her eyes away, suddenly feeling like everything is _way too fucking hot_. She ignores the feeling and pulls Moody up to kiss him again until she feels Gilbert’s eyes leave her.

All of a sudden Moody seems to realize something and detaches himself from her. “ _Oh shit!”_ he yells. _“_ Anne, I’m sorry, I gotta go, my boys _love_ this song. _BILLY WHERE YOU AT? SEVENTEEN THIRTY EIGHT!”_

* * *

(11:35pm) _anne omg nvm jerry is such a cornball i want to perish_

(12:37am) _girl wya??? cole said he hasnt heard from u since u went to the bathroom but that was like an hr ago_

(1:09am) _um_

(1:09am) _so_ _gilbert just walked into the kitchen looking like_

(1:10am) _ten different levels of pissed off_

(1:10am) _did something happen_

* * *

Okay, so she’s not like, mad that she got ditched by Moody Spurgeon like that, because objectively, she _was_ just using him to get Gilbert Blythe off her back, but like, _what the fuck just happened._ Anne groans and covers her eyes with her hands. 

_Fuck it. She just needs to get so much more drunk._

Anne maneuvers her way into the kitchen to take _so many shots_ and almost tackles Diana when she sees her.

“Oh my _god_ Diana the most humiliating thing just happened, like, I was dancefloor making out with Moody and it was kinda gross and his tongue was all up in my business but then I saw Gilbert so I _had_ to keep going and _-”_

“Wait, what? You kissed Moody?”

“ _Yes,_ but then he left me for _Billy_ because _Trap Queen_ started playing. _”_

Diana cackles. “Holy shit, _that’s_ why Gilbert looked ready to punch someone? Also, god, what the fuck Moody?”

“Right!” Anne says, ignoring the comment about Gilbert. “It’s literally so fucked up. Ugh, Diana, we need to do shots _right now._ ” She grabs the first bottle she sees and pours the contents into two empty cups. She and Diana down the liquid—vodka, gross—before taking another two in quick succession.

Feeling slightly better, Anne looks at her phone. She sees Cole’s texts and _screeches_ in delight. “Oh my god, Jerry _said that?_ ”

“I. Know. It was so terrible, like the worst-”

 _Speak of the devil_. Jerry walks into the kitchen at that moment and cries in cheer, “Diana! _Ma belle!_ I have been looking all over, for you!”

Anne snickers at the horrified look on Diana’s face and whispers to her, “You know, if you hate his shirt so much, you should just rip it off him.”

Diana whips around to glare at her, but Anne just shoves her towards Jerry and hightails it out of there.

* * *

(1:37am) _hey anne, this is gilbert. i got your number from cole. can we talk?_

(1:45am) UNSUBSCRIBE

* * *

(1:46am) _cole!!!!!!!!!! wtf why the fuc k wld u ggive gilbert butthole my number???????? i am SO MAD at u rn_

(1:55am) hehe bc he loooooves u & u loooooove him & it is HIGH TIME u guys admit it?

(1:55am) give the man a chance anne!!! 

(1:56am) #justice4gilbert

* * *

After another bout of dancing, Anne is scrambling to the bathroom as fast as she can because _she has to pee so bad,_ but some _dickhead_ is hogging it and if they don’t get out of there _right now_ there’s a good chance that she will _pee all over herself_. She’s slamming her hand on the door when it opens and the dickhead in question comes walking out. 

“Whoa there- sorry- wait, Anne?” 

She shoves the offender out of the way and runs in. _Finally._

As she’s washing her hands, Anne realizes with horror— _shit_ , _wait, was that...?_ She glues her back to the door, her heart pounding. Then, slowly, sneakily as possible, she turns the knob and opens the door, just the _teensiest_ bit so she can peek through, and through the crack she sees Gilbert standing in the hallway, peering straight at her and looking expectant. 

She slams the door shut. _Fuck fuck fuck._

She’s sending Diana an SOS message when she hears a throat being cleared from outside the door, and then a gentle knock.

“Anne?”

She holds her breath and wills herself to disappear.

“Anne, I know you’re in there.”

 _No I’m not,_ she thinks to herself.

“I literally heard that.” _Fuck!_ “Come on Anne, this is ridiculous. Why are you doing this? Can we just talk?”

She supposes that at this point, a more normal, less drunk, non-her person would realize that it’s time to face the music, but suffice it to say, _that is not her_ , so she does the only logical thing to do in her mind. Which is to clamber onto the bathtub and try to escape out the shower window. 

Except she loses her balance and knocks over _all_ of the shampoo bottles, which obviously notifies Gilbert that something is afoot, and he opens the door just in time to watch in horror as she slips off the ledge, limbs flailing, and crashes _hard_ to the bottom of the tub in a crumpled heap.

“Jesus, Anne!” Gilbert rushes over to her. Anne groans and covers her face with her hands because _her ass hurts_ _so bad_ and _this is officially the most humiliating night of her life._

“ _Go away._ ” 

“Are you hurt?” She refuses to look at him.

“No, I’m _fine-”_

“Anne,” he says, and his tone sounds more serious this time, so she glances up at him and is taken aback by the worry on his face. “I just wanna make sure you’re not hurt because that was a rough fall. Did you hit your head?”

“No,” she grumbles out, “but I definitely bruised my ego.” He laughs and holds out his hand to help her up. She takes it.

When she’s standing again, he says, “Hey, I mean, if it makes you feel better, me too. The girl I like just tried to climb out a window to avoid talking to me.”

She freezes. He sees the look on her face and sighs. “Can I just ask, did I do something wrong?”

When she doesn’t reply, he continues, his voice more vulnerable than she’s ever heard it: “Look Anne, the last thing I want to do is make you uncomfortable, so I don’t want to make you talk to me if you don’t want to, but I’ve just been kind of confused. I know we didn’t get off to a good start when we met and we do that whole thing where I tease you and you get pissed off at me, but I thought that was just our _thing_. When we hooked up that first night-” he blushes, and Anne ignores the way her heart pangs, “I thought there was a chance you felt the same way. But then you left, and then we just never talked about it after, and I thought I’d fucked it all up. But then it kept happening and I didn’t know what to think.” 

He takes a deep breath and rubs his neck, laughing slightly before continuing, “I guess I just wanted you so much that I didn’t want to stop. But then tonight, I saw you with Moody, and I just… I want you to know where I stand. If you don’t want- if you aren’t interested, then I’m really sorry I read you wrong. I don’t-”

“Gilbert,” she interrupts him softly. 

He’s still holding her hand.

Anne looks at him and in his eyes, she sees that he _means_ it, that _something is on the line for him_ in this moment, and she decides to stop running. She leans up to kiss him, and when he kisses her back, letting go of her hand to gently hold her face, her heart bursts and she feels so much like they are inventing something _,_ setting something in motion, something so sweet and important that she could crumble under the weight of it. _Maybe this is what she was scared of_ — _but really, how could she be?_ _How could she ever pretend that she didn’t want this?_

She kisses him for a long time. When they pull away, she rests her forehead against his, feeling his warmth, the tickle of his eyelashes against her skin, and Anne is so sure of the way things should be, she shivers.

“I like you so much,” she begins to say, when an awful feeling starts to rise in her stomach.

_Oh god._

Turns out, it’s more than just a feeling. She barely makes it down to the toilet before she starts spraying puke _everywhere._

* * *

(1:56am) _also !!!! DIANA AND JERRY MAKING OUT IN KITCHEN I REPEAT DIANA AND JERRY MAKING OUT IN KITCHEN_

(2:33am) _anne u ok? i think i wanna head out in a bit_

(2:37am) [exclamation point react]

(2:37am) HOLY SHIT YES!!!!!!!!! GET IT BITCH

(2:37am) and yeah gilberts gonna take me home

(2:38am) thx for checking in cole <3 love u sm

(2:40am) _love u too <3 _

(2:41am) _and gasp wait WHAT_

(2:41am) _does that mean u two got ur shit together???_

(2:50am) _anne stinky cuthbert how DARE u leave me on read rn_

* * *

Anne wakes up the next morning, and the first thing she does is remember.

 _Oh, my god._ She almost wishes she’d blacked out at this point. The memories of last night are horrible, and they come back to her in droves. She can _never_ talk to Moody Spurgeon again.

But then she remembers Gilbert, and she’s glad she remembers. The things he’d said, the way he’d kissed her. But then she'd puked _so much_ —Anne groans, willing the bed to swallow her up.

Just then, the arm around her waist pulls her closer, and Anne remembers that she’s not alone. _Oh, right_. Gilbert had helped clean her up and taken her home last night. Anne cringes at the memory of her almost _begging_ him to stay with her, but it’s quickly replaced by one of the two of them brushing their teeth and stealing shy glances at each other in the mirror. And now, Gilbert Blythe is lying in her bed, spooning her, their legs tangled together and his breath warm on the back of her neck.

“You know it’s way too early for your brain to be working this hard, right?” He murmurs sleepily into her ear. Anne feels a bubble of fucking _glee_ rise up in her chest, and she turns around to look at him. His eyes are half-open and a little crusty, but he’s looking at her so sweetly, and his curls are a mess, and he’s grinning at her. _God, he’s so pretty._

“Hi,” she says, and she knows she looks stupidly giddy right now, but she can’t find it in herself to care. 

“Hey, how’s it goin’?”

She laughs. “Oh good, you?”

He traces the curve of her face with his thumb. “You know, pretty good. I’m in bed with this _really_ pretty girl, and don’t tell anyone, but _I think_ she might be into me.”

“Oh, you think?”

“Oh yeah, for sure, or else I’d be out on my ass right now.”

“That’s _right,”_ she says, poking him in the nose. 

He snorts and pulls her in for a kiss. At first, it's light work, all soft sighs and affectionate nips and tender touches. The moment quickly turns into something more intense, though, and he’s making all of these little gasps that steal her breath from her. His hands are lighting up every nerve ending in her body and Anne is out of her mind with how _good_ it feels, his tongue against hers and the smell of his soap clouding her senses. _She can’t get close enough,_ she thinks, climbing on top of him and moaning as she feels him hard below her.

“Holy shit, Anne,” Gilbert groans as she grinds down on him, trailing wet kisses up his jawline and sucking lightly on a spot in the crook of his neck. His hands slide down her spine and land on her ass, giving it a hard squeeze, and she gasps.

He flips them so he’s on top, and Anne tugs at his shirt. It’s a scramble of limbs to take off their clothes but soon their chests are bare and pressed together. Gilbert breaks their kiss, moving his thumb to graze Anne’s lips and she takes it into her mouth, takes in the destroyed _, reverent_ look on his face as she sucks and swirls her tongue around the digit. 

Something in him seems to snap, and Gilbert is suddenly everywhere all at once, burrowing a hand into her hair and pressing ferocious kisses into the sensitive skin of her neck. Anne _cries_ when he moves downward and takes her nipple into his mouth; the sight of him sucking and licking and pulling at her little peaks is _so fucking erotic_ she thinks she might pass out.

He moves lower still, reaching her panties. He looks up at her, asks, “Can I-?”

“ _Gilbert, yes.”_ He grins, the bastard.

He doesn’t take her underwear off right away though, maneuvering her legs until they’re bent. He places his hand over her crotch, rubbing her lightly over her panties as he licks, kisses, bites her inner thighs until she’s fucking _trembling._ Gilbert ghosts his mouth over her and she feels his hot breath right over the place where she wants him, already _embarrassingly ready for him_ , and she spasms.

His voice is low and strained when he says, “Jesus, Anne, you’re so fucking pretty.”

She whines, “Oh my god, Gilbert, _please-_ ” 

Her panties are off in the next second, and he’s got two fingers trailing up and down the length of her. She’s fucking _soaking,_ she knows it, good god, she can _hear_ it. He locks eyes with her when he starts rubbing slow circles around her clit and she cries out.

“ _Fuck,_ Gilbert _._ ” 

He stops teasing her then, moves his mouth down to her, begins lapping at her clit and her eyes roll to the back of her head. He places a finger at her entrance, toying around the perimeter until she bucks her hips, desperately needing _something_ inside, and he sinks two fingers into her. 

“ _Oh my god_ , Gil, that feels so good, _keep going, please keep going_ ,” she chants. _He’s so fucking good,_ she thinks, and he’s curving his fingers just right, hitting the fleshy spot inside her that he’s so good at finding, and Anne knows she’s _fucked_. Her orgasm builds quickly and they work together to chase it. When she comes, she _comes_ and _comes,_ and the force of it makes her go _mindless_ with sensation. She’s saying all sorts of things and panting and clawing at the sheets, at his hair, thrashing about violently, but Gilbert just holds her hips and doesn’t let up until she’s ridden out her climax fully.

Anne’s breathing hard in the aftermath, barely registering anything at all as Gilbert kisses his way up to her.

“Good?” he asks and Anne opens her eyes to see a wicked grin on his lips. 

She rolls her eyes and shoves his face away weakly. “Shut the fuck up, loser.”

He laughs hard at that and lays down next to her, holding her close and stroking her hair softly as she recovers. She thinks he might be the man of her dreams. 

After a few moments, she says, “Hey Gilbert?” 

“Yes, Anne?” 

She smiles at him sweetly. “I’m going to ride you now.”

Anne’s pretty sure she's _never_ going to forget the noise that comes out of his throat when he hears that. She snickers and takes advantage of his surprise, sprinting out of bed to get a condom. She comes back to bed and slowly crawls towards him, slowly dragging down his underwear and taking in the sight of him in full. He's hard and thick and she thinks, _god even his dick is pretty,_ as a coil of heat passes through her. Anne climbs on top of him, doing a little shimmy as she sits down on his lap. She's about to unwrap the condom when Gilbert stills her hands.

“Hey, I just wanted to do that, you know? We don’t have to-” 

She laughs. “Thanks for the chivalry, but I _want to._ Do _you_ want to?”

Gilbert stares at her incredulously. “How are you real?” he asks, before sitting up to kiss her. 

Not breaking from their kiss, Anne opens the condom and rolls it onto him. She rubs him up and down once, then twice, and Gilbert groans, grabbing her by the hips to settle her above him. Anne bites her lip and slowly, she lowers herself down onto him.

“ _Fuck,_ ” Gilbert hisses. _God, it’s always so fucking good with him,_ she thinks, moaning at the feeling of him filling her up. When he’s fully inside her, they take a moment to savor the contact.

“Well, this is nice,” Gilbert says breathlessly.

She laughs. “I’d say so,” she says, before rolling her hips against him and causing them both to very quickly lose their mirth. Anne begins moving in earnest then, sliding herself up and down on him, and it’s _so fucking good_ because his hands are gripping her ass and his mouth is on her nipples and every time she goes down her clit grinds against his thigh, and _god it’s always so fucking good with him._ He’s helping her with their pace, fucking her with equal intensity from below. She pushes him back onto the bed, and he lands with a wild look in his eyes.

Anne wants to watch as Gilbert Blythe loses control. 

She rides him hard and fast and before long she’s close again, her movements getting sloppy and frantic. Gilbert just _knows,_ like he always knows, and reaches a hand down to rub her clit.

“Come on Anne,” he breathes, coming up to whisper in her ear. “You’re so beautiful, so fucking beautiful, I love watching you like this, come on Anne-girl, come for me-”

“ _Gilbert,_ oh my _god,_ ” she cries, falling apart on top of him, and it sets him off too. He pulls her in for a bruising kiss as he comes, and they clutch each other tight as they ride out their highs together.

Anne flops over onto him, spent, and Gilbert circles his arms around her back. He reaches down to squeeze one of her asscheeks before slapping it lightly, and Anne turns her head to face him, scrunching up her face and sticking out her tongue. Gilbert laughs and pulls her off him, depositing her onto the bed before getting up to dispose of the condom. 

He comes back, launching himself onto the mattress. _What a dork,_ she thinks, though she can’t help but smile. He’s smiling too—brilliantly, one might say—as he pulls her into his arms. 

He kisses her hair. “So…that was fun.”

“Mmhmm,” she says, snuggling into his side.

There's a long pause before he says, “So, not to be _that guy,_ but is it fair if I ask what are we?” He says it like a joke, but Anne turns to look at him, and she can tell he's serious.

“Hmm,” she says. “Well, I like you. A lot. And I wanna spend more time with you even though you make fun of my hair which is rude as hell-” he snorts at this, “-And I _definitely_ wanna keep having sex. And I’m not interested in anyone else. I don’t really know what that all means because _what are millennial courtship labels,_ but that’s where I’m at.” She looks at him hopefully. 

“Okay,” he says, pulling her in for a hug. “Same. I’m good with that.”

A comfortable silence falls between them. 

“So you’ll resubscribe to my texting service?” 

* * *

(2:47pm) _hey_

(2:47pm) _so_

(2:47pm) _whats with the pair of men’s shoes in the living room hmmm_

(2:48pm) _would it happen to have anything to do w a certain Gilbert S. Blythe taking u home last night_

(2:48pm) _THATS RIGHT I KNOW COLE SANG LIKE A CANARY_

(2:48pm) _(_ _the s stands for sexytimes btw)_

(2:50pm) smdh COLE

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much to everyone for the positive feedback on my first piece!!! people kept asking for smut and i was scared but hopefully this got the job done.............
> 
> let me know what you think! i'm writing fic to try to push myself to write creatively and would love any constructive feedback :-)
> 
> also i gotta pay credit where credit is due: this piece (especially the texting portions) is heavily inspired by provocative-envy's harry potter chaos theory series, so if you liked it, please check out their work bc they're an **amazing** writer!! also shoutout to my sister for emotional support as i struggled through this piece—i love u bitch
> 
> thank you so much!
> 
> p.s. if i had planned things out better you best believe gilbert would not have had that conversation with anne while she was drunk (because he is a good boy who knows better!) but alas i'm dombass.... sorry y'all
> 
> (small edits made on 10/30 for grammar and flow)


End file.
